


A Dream Come True

by TheGirlWhoWrote27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWrote27/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWrote27
Summary: Since Phryne and Jack became lovers, they are willing to share everything with each other. What's more beautiful than sharing a dream?





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fanfic already has about 300 hits! WOW! Thank you sooo much! But, I really appreciate your comments. Every comment I've read so far was so beautiful and supportive! Thank you for that! I feel incredibly strong when you write something there, and I appreciate everything you say. You are the best support anyone could ever wish for! Thank you! By the way, I wrote this fanfic and the previous one about a week ago, so I just posted them. But, I'm working on one right now, so I can't say when it will be posted. Once again, thank you so much, you are amazing! ❤  
> *This fanfic has nothing to do with the previous*

'Now what?'

'Now we wait.'

Jack Robinson and Phryne Fisher were just in the middle of murder investigation. They hid behind the couch in Wardlow, waiting for the murderer.

'So, while we wait' said Jack to his new girlfriend 'you can tell me what's bothering you.'

'Nothing's bothering me' Phryne answered almost arguing.

'You're often losing focus, you're trapped in your thoughts, you stare at something that is not there... Just tell me what's wrong, love.'

'Oh, it's just that...' Phryne stopped, thinking about what exactly to say. 'I love solving mirders, and I love Melbourne, and you, of course.'

'But?'

'But... I just feel like... I'm missing too much. Melbourne is indeed my home, but I want to see more of this world! I want to visit Europe, and America, and Asia, and Africa... There's a whole world out there, Jack! And we are just a tiny part of it. The world is so wide, I just feel cut out of all of that. Oh, if I could travel the whole world...'

She was forced to stop. Someone entered the house.

'Be ready' said Jack.

Phryne was shivering.

'Are you scared?' he asked her gently.

'Never when I'm with you, Jack.'

* * *

'Collins, take this man to the police station.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Good work' Jack told Phryne and hugged her.

Her face was between his neck and sholder, breathing in his scent. She wanted to stay like that forever. The thought of ever losing him...

As soon as they separated, he pulled her in a deep kiss she couldn't resist.

The thought of the two of them ending up together... It seemed crazy and unexpecting, but they'd never been happier.

The kiss lasted longer than it usually did, which Phryne didn't mind at all, but found a bit strange.

Jack looked in her eyes, their faces were incredibly close. She blushed and thought that that was even stranger. Their lives weren't put in danger during that investigation, they weren't close to death or losing each other...

'I love you, Phryne. A lot. I... hope you know that.'

'Well, yes, I... I love you too, Jack... Is something wrong?'

'Everything's fine, love. Don't worry.'

Jack left for the station, leaving her confused and worried.

* * *

Phryne Fisher was sitting in her living room, reading a book, but she noticed that the words from it just couldn't get to her. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack. Surely it was something she had said that made him act like that but...

She heard knocking on the door.

'I'll get it, Mr B' she said to her butler.

'Jack' she smiled as she opened the door and saw him standing in front of her. 'Come on in.'

'I have something for you' he said when he got in.

The hug. The kiss. Now a gift? Something's going on. Jack is a romatic sweetheart, she knew that, but it wasn't her birthday, nor Valentine's Day...

She just gratefully looked at him, not mentioning his unusual behaviour. He handed her a envelope. She opened it. There was a ticket.

'This' Jack started explaining 'is a ticket to a ship that is sailing in three weeks. It goes around Africa, then through the Mediterranian Sea, and stops in Istanbul. The best part is, this ticket automatically gets you a ticket for Orient Express, a train that routes from Istanbul to Paris. That way, you can visit most of the Europe. And, in case if you ever want to go back, this ticket' he showed her another ticket 'leads you back to Melbourne. I mean, I  _am_ going to miss you terribly, but, you said you wanted this, and your wish is my command so... I hope you like it. Since I got you nothing when you came back from England, we can call this welcome-back-home-but-I-love-you-so-I-would-give-it-to-you-anyway kind of gift.'

She was fighting with emotions... Something like this... At first she was shook, not believing it, thinking that she would just wake up in her bed. Then, she realized how lucky she was for having him. She had never been loved by someone like that before...

'Travelling is my biggest dream' Phryne thought 'but if it means not being with Jack for so long...'

'Jack, this... This is beautiful... Thank you so much, it must've costed a fortune' she said trying not to cry. 'You really shouldn't have.'

'You are worth it. You deserved it' he said, thinking about how bloody much he's gonna miss her, how much he wanted her right now.

She wrapped her hands around Jack's neck, pulling him closer and closer, wanting him with a desire she had never felt.

'Oh, it's perfect... almost.'

'Almost?' What did he do wrong? He gave her what she wanted. More importanly, he let her know that he would do anything to make her happy, that he didn't care about the prize, she just had to say what she wanted, and he would give it to her.

'It's true that I want to travel, Jack, but, you are more important to me than anything in this world, than any dream. And yet, you made it come true. But, I said almost perfect because, I want to travel... with you.'

'Me? You serious?' He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew she loved him but... She was always so... free-spirited, capable, independent, never in need for someone else... And she wanted to share her dream with him, her biggest dream. His lips got dry, his throat was burning as he was trying to fight emotions, looking deeply in her eyes, wanting to kiss her, the woman he loved more than life.

'Of course I'm serious, Jack. I love you. I want the two of us to share everything. Especially our dreams. And' she purred, waking the animal inside him 'this is only my second biggest dream.'

'And what is the first?' he asked smiling.

'This, Jack. Us. You and me finally ending up together. I've wanted this for so long. Thank you.'

He was touched. Phryne was always his biggest dream. Being by her side, being her firend... When they were on Dot and Hugh's wedding, when she noticed a shooting star... he wished for her. She meant so much to him. He adored her.

'I don't know what to say' Jack finally said. 'I love you, Phryne, you don't even know how much'. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

'Inspector' she purred again. 'Right now I have a wish that I believe you can make come true'. She grinned.

'Anytime, my love. What is it that you want?'

'You. I want you. Right here, right now.'

He immediatelly started kissing her lips, neck, collar bone. Her hands were messing his hair as he led her upstairs.

'I... love... you' she managed to whisper between kisses they shared.

* * *

The dock was rather quite.

Phryne Fisher was standing on the deck of the ship, looking at an endless sea in front of her. She still couldn't believe it.

After she told Jack that she wanted to travel the world with him, they bought another ticket to a ship and to the Orient Express. The best experience of their lives was about to begin.

All of a sudden, Jack appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

She turned around and placed her arms around his neck, meeting her lips with his.

'I'm so glad we're doing this' she said. 'You really made me happy, Jack. Thank you.'

'I told you, Phryne, I love you. I would do anything for you. I'm happy you're sharing this dream with me' he smiled.

'We're sharing _our_ dream with each other' she grinned.

' _You_ have always been my biggest dream, Phryne' said Jack and kissed her with the undying love.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please tell me how can I change my profile picture? I simply couldn't find a way to do that. 


End file.
